


Something Borrowed, Something Blue

by SwingBallBlues



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Doctor Who!AU, Drabble, GET READY TO BUST THE FATTEST UWU AT THIS, M/M, crashing two worlds in one fic, doctor who fans please don’t kill me, showho, shownu is his companion, wonho is a time lord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwingBallBlues/pseuds/SwingBallBlues
Summary: He could’ve gone anywhere, anytime. But he’s here, in Seoul, in the year 2018, as alone as time itself. That’s not for long.





	Something Borrowed, Something Blue

When Hoseok finally steps outside to catch the first sunrise of the year, everything about him is different.

He stretches his arms out, tipping his head backwards to greedily inhale as much of the fresh, crisp air as he can. The air is different too. It’s cleaner and dirtier at the same time, colder and warmer and lighter and stuffier.

The wind tickles his face and messes up his shirt, it dances along the palm of his hands and tugs him closer and closer to the water.

Beaches were always his favorite destination. Quiet in the morning, all day if he’s lucky. They never change, beaches, not in summer, not in spring, not in winter. They remind him of what he’d like to be but never can.

His hair is black now, long and healthy with a set of bangs that cover his eyes when he doesn’t style it up. His legs are stronger, he could run in circles for hours before they give up. His body is younger, he can tell. But he’s still 907 years old, for now.

He could’ve gone anywhere, anytime. But he’s here, in Seoul, in the year 2018, as alone as time itself. That’s not for long.

His companion calls for him.

He smiles at the sky, a new one, and takes one last deep breath before climbing up into the big ol’ blue box.

 

+

 

The boy’s name is Son Hyunwoo. He only calls him a boy because he’s younger than him by centuries, but they actually look the same age. They could’ve been college mates, in another life. Oh, what a life that would be.

“You seem awfully calm and collected. I must say that that’s a first,” Hoseok says, studying Hyunwoo’s features. Awfully calm and collected indeed. His chocolate eyes went a little bigger, sure, but Hoseok doesn’t think it surprised him that much.

Hyunwoo shrugs. “I’ve met worse.”

Now, he doesn’t look the type that needs helping. On the outside, Hyunwoo could easily be mistaken as the one doing the protecting and saving. Although he’d need a screwdriver for that. Hoseok wouldn’t dream of being that generous.

He takes Hyunwoo’s hand and leads him inside the blue box where he came from. It’s always better when he’s not by himself, even if Hyunwoo is not the chatty type. His presence alone fills all the little spaces—and big—that Hoseok didn’t realize were empty before. Hyunwoo watches, listens, and touches. His hands roam everywhere, every surface, every shaft, every lever, every crook, every button. He listens to the engine humming, watches the blinkers blinking. Hoseok can tell his human brain is questioning everything, but his human mouth stays silent.

“So?” He raises a brow.

“So,” Hyunwoo sighs. “Why me?”

“I don’t know. I don’t get to choose.” Not really.

“Am I in danger?” Hyunwoo looks up at him. He’s not scared.

“Not right now, no,” Hoseok shakes his head, “But that’s tentative,” he grins.

Hyunwoo smiles. The boy likes an adventure or two.

“What should I call you?”

“I told you, I’m the Doctor. But you can call me anything you want. I’m not picky.”

“Creep.”

Hoseok fakes a scandalized face. “That’s not very polite.”

Hyunwoo laughs, his eyes disappearing in his cheeks. “Just ‘Doctor’, then.”

“Doctor, it is.”

 

+

 

Now, when Hoseok started this new chapter of his new life, he didn’t expect it to play out the way it’s playing out. 

Hyunwoo is in front of him, a blaster in one hand, the other busy motioning the people to get out of the way.

He is _impossibly_ brave. And selfless. And stupid. He’s mortal, but he acts like he’s not. He bleeds and he hurts, but nothing ever stops him from head butting trouble any chance he gets. 

“Hyunwoo!” Hoseok screams at him. _Stop, get back, it’s too dangerous, please_.

Hyunwoo would just turn his face sideways, smile, and go back to what he’s doing. Being a hero. Saving the world. Yet again. 

It hurts when he dies.

Hoseok watches Hyunwoo jump to his death. Watches him get shot in the head. Watches him get taken away by a flying monster. Watches him dying of old age. Watches him vanishing, right in front of his helpless eyes, because time wills it so.

But Hoseok can and Hoseok does, move heaven and earth to save Hyunwoo. Time and time again. Because he’s worth it. 

Because once they embrace again, the bad goes away. The bad in his timeworn head and in his timeworn heart take a little vacation once Hyunwoo is there to kiss him across the jaw, to hold him by the neck, and guide him down the bed.

Because Hyunwoo reminds him of the good of humanity. The possibility of it. The good that can come with it.

Because Hyunwoo is the treatment for his psychosis.

Because Hoseok can choose any galaxy, any planet, anyone, but he always goes back to that little blue planet to find that one impossible boy.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi, so, i’m back after a long while. i just wanted to try something new, sorry if i offended any of you (especially whovians) for my poor take of a doctor who!AU in a kpop world :”)
> 
> anyways i am SO open to prompts and ideas, so feel free to drop some in the comments ❤️


End file.
